Limbo
by Alice dra Tasuh Buad
Summary: Adopted from a friend of mine, almostinsane. The Kids Next Door die and end up in a pretty strange and unlikely place, Limbo! ToothlessXKND crossover, WallyXKuki pairing.
1. Limbo

The KND was jus relaxing in the lounge after a mission. All they wanted to do is to have some relaxing time; which included Wallabee Beetles (A.KA. Number 4) pretending to read his comic book while staring at Kuki Sanban (A.K.A. Number 3) who pretended to be playing Rainbow Monkeys, but was actually staring at Wally. Abigail Lincoln (A.K.A. Number 5) was sitting on the couch with Hoagie Gillagin (A.K.A. Number 2, Super Food Gobbler, etc.). And Nigel Uno (A.K.A. Number 1) was trying to think of a way to break up with Lizzie the Cow.

"Hey Number 2," Abigail whispered, "Number 5 bets ya a bag of gumballs that today is the day Number 3 and 4 finally get together."

"You're on," whispered the American Fat Boy, "This is going to be easy candy."

Abigail just smirked.

No sooner than the bet there was a trembling in the Earth, a gathering of clouds, and lightning struck the Tree House.

The team had suddenly appeared at a strange desert place. In front of them was a man with wings.

"Where are we?" asked Nigel.

"You're at Limbo," the man replied, "and I'm your guide, Jeff the Guardian Angel of Children"

"Ooh an angel," shrieked Kuki, "You mean those prettiful ladies that play harps and have all sorts of fun!"

"Actually yeas," replied Jeff, "Except for us working and not being girls. Honestly, why do mortals picture us as girls?

"What the crud is Limbo," asked Wally, "And why are we here?"

Jeff sighed, "It's simple. Have you heard of Heaven?"

"Yeah," replied the team in unison.

"Good," said Jeff, "Have you heard of Hell?"

"Yeah," replied the team.

"Good," said Jeff, "Limbo is where all humans go when they die to be judged whether they go to Heaven or Hell and purify themselves from sin, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Wally.

"It means we're dead," Nigel cut in.

"But how?" asked Hoagie.

"It was the lightning bolt," explained Abigail, "It killed us.

"Right," said Jeff, "Now let me show you around."

Jeff started walking and the team followed him until they came to what looked like a large cage with a lot of mean looking people either sneering, yelling, begging, or trying to get out.

"That," said Jeff "is the Hellivator. Three guesses where that goes."

After he said this, another angel pressed a button on there and the Hellivator went down and down until it disappeared under the ground.

Kuki grabbed Wally's arm, "Wally I'm scared. I don't want to go on there."

"It's O.K. Kuki," said Wally blushing, "You're going to Heaven."

"Numbers 3 and 4," said Nigel sternly, "Remember Kids Next Door protocol; you cannot call your fellow operatives by name."

"Actually, no," said Jeff, "Man rules such as that don't apply here. Therefore you can call each other by real name. Now follow me."

Jeff led them a few steps toward a staircase to the sky that ended at a golden gate.

"That," said Jeff "is the stairway to heaven. And hopefully you 5 will go up there someday."

Next to the Staircase to Heaven was a big building, which Jeff said was where souls lived until they either purge themselves of their sins or go down; next to that building was a door that had just air behind it Jeff said led to the human world. Next to that was another big building Jeff said where training was commenced. And finally there was a hall that Jeff said was the Judgment Hall. There were so many people coming in and out the buildings that they had to hold hands to stay together (not that Wally and Kuki minded since they were holding hands).

"And now we must see Michael", said Jeff.

The person called Michael was an angel sitting on a desk near the Judgment Hall.

"Good day, Jeff," said Michael cheerfully, "And who are these five mortal children." Michael seemed to remind Abigail of the guy who ran the hospital her Dad worked at for the generous rich man who owned it.

"These children are Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gillagin, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beetles, and Abigail Lincoln," Jeff replied.

"Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban," said Michael, "I remember a couple mortals in Heaven betting whatever they can find to bet, on when they were going to go out. They had to go back hear to purge themselves of their gambling problem again."

This of course was too much for Abigail and Hoagie and they burst out laughing. Kuki and Wally were blushing like crazy and Nigel was clueless since he never noticed them crushing on each other.

"O.K. O.K settle down," said Michael, "Now is the time for you five to choose what job you're going to do that will help purge you of your sins."

"Jobs!" asked Wally.

"Yeah, jobs," explained Michael, "Each soul is given a choice of jobs to do such as Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause to help them purge themselves of their sins and their performance is recorded and could either be used for or against you on your judgment day (or days)."

Michael then gave a file to Nigel, and there was only one thing for him to choose, Cupid.

"You got to be kidding," said Nigel.

"I'm afraid not," replied Michael, "Your record states many sins that that are especially hurtful to love. And you were planning to do one of the worst breakups with one mortal girl, Lizzie."

"Hoagie," said Michael, "Here are your choices." In the folder there were the jobs, Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny.

Hoagie picked Santa Clause because he thought it would be easy.

"Wally," said Michael, "You have only one choice, you have to heal dying people because of your constant fights."

Wally groaned, he hoped he could be something exciting.

"Kuki," said Michael, "Here are your choices." Michael handed Kuki a folder. She could either be a temporary soldier for Heaven or she could help guard hell and make sure the doors stay locked. She picked temporary soldier for Heaven (Duh! she wants to stay away from hell!).

"Abigail," said Michael, "You only have one choice."

He handed her a folder and opened it. She was to be the Tooth Fairy.

"Please," said Abigail, "Anything but that."

"Sorry," said Michael, "You have been to attached to candy so you have to see how rotten teeth are because of gluttony like yours."

He turned to the whole group, "You have one day to settle down here and train. Pick a room and at exactly 2:00 report to the Training building. There are rooms already prepared for you 5 in the Apartment"

The team walked to their new apartment, trying to soak everything in.


	2. Getting Settled

Nigel Uno looked around his room. It was fluffy, with a pink and red frilly television set right in front of the bed. The bed itself had hearts all over it, with clouds for pillows. He already hated the job. He touched the bed in disgust, his expression changing when he realized how soft it was; he jumped into the evil pink cushions, forgetting how girly they looked. They were like cotton candy... 

Meanwhile, Hoagie examined his own room... Everything was red, green, and cold as ice. He shivered, even his snot freezing up... he saw a television covered in ice, and a piece of parchment as long as a football field, which had the word 'nice' at the top. Another had the word 'naughty'. He'd forgotten this part of Santa's job. He sighed, getting onto the quilted bed. He might as well rest up until 2:00.

As for Kuki, she was hugging the feathery pillows... Her room was satisfying to her, considering the fluffyness. The only thing missing was her collection of Rainbow Monkeys. She let go of the pillow, hugging a small, feathery cat plushie that had belonged to the previous resident of the room. All was well.

Wally punched his pillow... "Cruddy lightning... Cruddy Limbo... Cruddy jobs... Cruddy healing... CRUDDY EVERYTHING!" He hated it all... especially the fact that the room had a hospital theme. His bed looked like one a person would occupy in the emergency room. There were signs all over that said things like 'an apple a day would make your job easier!' He punched the pillow in anger...

The last member of the team sighed... "Tooth fairy... numbah five thinks that's the worst job imaginable..." Everything was pink and white... It was like Nigel's room without the fluff and frill. Abby sighed... "Bet Cree's laughin'... if she found out, that is... to think, I used ta look up ta her..."

Abby thought about how her sister had changed upon turning thirteen... "I wonder... if I would've turned out like that..."

2:00 arrived quickly... the intercom's loud voice awoke Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki, snapping the other two back to awareness. "Cupid, Santa, the new gaurdian of Heaven, Healer Wally, and the Tooth Fairy, report to the training building."

They all ran there... Kuki smiled, reaching it first. "I WIN!"

Nigel shook his head... "We weren't racing, numbuh 3."

Kuki stuck her tongue out... "I still won."

"Alright... first is costumes... Cupid, you're first." Raoll told Nigel... he led him into the costume storage room... "Now what's your daiper size?"

"I AM NOT WEARING A DAIPER!" Nigel shouted...

Raoll sighed, handing him a hanger with a daiper on it... "Try small."

Nigel stormed into the dressing room... "This is too small!"

Raoll tossed him another hanger with a medium... again, it was too small. He handed him large, though it was still too small. It wasn't until double extra large they managed to fit his abnormally large tooki into a daiper... Raoll gave him a red sash with hearts on it and called Hoagie in... Hoagie's Santa suit fit perfectly. Next was Kuki, who found herself in a military-like uniform with many feathers. Wally was in the most embarrassing attire so far, wearing a nurse's outfit. Last of all, there was 'Cinderella on ice', also known as Abigail.

The next thing to deal with would be training...


End file.
